


i just want to make you happy ( i just want to make you feel alive)

by horayne (lerrie)



Category: Niam Horayne - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Historical, M/M, Oh god, Pirates, Romance, and a pirate, and acts like a girl idk, basically niall gasps alot, its not at all explicit okay, kinda smutty at the end idk, liam is huge, liam towers over him, niall is tiny, perrie is a whiny bitch in the beginning but she gets her own story so dont complain, yeah idk it turned so smutty help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lerrie/pseuds/horayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam towered over him, hands on hips as he surveyed Niall’s swollen lips and dazed sky-blue eyes. “You forget, sweetheart. You are my captive now. There is no escape for you.”</p><p>“Bastard,” Niall said with all the haughtiness he could muster, and Liam threw back his head and laughed.</p><p>or:<br/> Liam is a pirate and he likes to tower over his captive, Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a my rewrite of a manuscript written by a close friend of mine. the plot belongs to her, and she has generously given me permission to rewrite the story with my own take on it for this fandom.  
> also; in the first few chapters Perrie is a slightly annoying bitch, but don't hate/worry, she'll be getting her own story with a happy ending.  
> i'll be tagging as i upload the chapters, so if the character/relationship you came here for isn't here yet, be patient. :)

Niall didn’t know which was worse, being locked in a cramped cabin filled with terrified women, or not knowing what was happening on deck. His sky blue eyes flickered around the stuffy cabin in despair, wishing he were able to do something, anything to aid their plight, rather than suffer the pitiful moans of the women.

Opposite Niall sat a frail elderly woman, her trembling hands clutched tightly in her lap as she prayed under her breath. The plain, middle-aged woman beside was her recently widowed daughter. Cheryl, a governess in her early thirties who Niall had come to know and like, sat stiffly in the corner, tears trickling down her pale face. Niall’s sister, Perrie, sat beside him on the tiny bunk clutching Niall’s shoulder, as her face turned white in fear. The faces of the women were also white with fear, and Niall knew, no different from his own.

He gazed down at the oversized silk shirt he wore, crushed from his cramped position, and he gently tried to smooth it out. The material was soft and luxurious, so different from the simple shirts of pale blue or gray he usually wore.

That Perrie and Niall were half-siblings went unsaid in the Whitshaw household. Lord Whitshaw neither confirmed nor denied the rumors, yet the active dislike of his wife, Lady Antonia, for the beautiful young boy seemed to confirm the whispers.

That Perrie had hardly ever shown him a moment’s kindness no longer disturbed Niall overly much. Yet he was more than grateful when Perrie, soon to marry a Duke she had never laid eyes on, had begged her parents to allow Niall to travel with her to his island off the coast of France. Niall’s life was one of misery under the strict rule of Lady Antonia, who took great pleasure in meting out subtle punishments on the young boy. Often things would go missing, only to be discovered a short time later by the Mistress upon searching Niall’s tiny room in the servants quarters. He would be punished as a result, but Niall had forbidden the other servants to stand up for him, or inform his distant father.

Niall was jerked back to the present by the thud of something heavy against the thin wooden door, and the sounds of muttered curses. His wide eyes met Perrie’s as the door thundered under another assault, his heart racing.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this, he thought desperately. This was supposed to be a fresh beginning for him. 

Muffled screams filled the cabin as the door began to splinter under the forceful attack. The old woman started praying out loud, her small fist clutching her cross, and not for the first time did Niall fervently wish that there had been a pistol to spare.

Someone screamed as a bloody and torn sleeve appeared through the splintered door, fumbling with a small latch that was their last protection from the determined invaders.

Niall moved before he realized. Tugging a hair pin from the old woman’s upswept hair, he crossed the cabin and stabbed at the grasping hand. A rough curse filtered through the door as the hand reached blindly through the cracks, shoving Niall away from the door.

Niall fell, hitting his head in the edge of a chest and knocking books to the floor beneath him. He cried out from the pain, dizziness overwhelming him as he tried to scramble to his feet, but the roll of the ship tumbled him back on the floor.

He heard the scrape of wood on wood as a chest barring the door slid across the floor from the forceful shoves of the pirates, and his mind screamed ‘No!’ He felt the trickle of moisture down the side of his face as he sat up, but it was too late. Three men, bloody and disheveled, their tanned faces fierce, thrust themselves into the cabin, their weapons drawn.

“On yer feet. Capt’n wants ye on deck.”

Rough hands grasped him by the upper arms, dragging him to his feet. The smell of sweat and sea assailed him. "You first, lad. I’m keeping me eye on you.”

“Take your filthy hands off me,” Niall demanded, struggling in his grasp as they held him by the upper arms.

“Aye,a feisty one, lads.”

“Capt’n will like that,” another muttered, and his ears burned as they snickered.

He was pushed from the cabin and along the dark hallway and up the narrow stairs, the others not far behind.

Niall blinked as the harsh sunlight hit his eyes, and then everything came swimming into horrifying focus. Blood washed the deck, cloth from a torn sail blew gently in the breeze, the familiar faces of the crew either sat or laid on the deck, bound and gagged.

He fought back the nausea as he was forced to his knees, his eyes over the other women as they were pushed down beside him. Angry tears filled his eyes at his helplessness, and he blinked them back, unwilling to allow the pirates to see his distress.

Men swarmed over the deck, seemingly directed by one man, different from the rest. Niall’s eyes were drawn to his broad back as he shouted out orders. He was tall, and glossy, short cut brunette hair brushed the color of a white linen shirt. Tan breeches clung to his muscular thighs to his knees, disappearing into knee-high polished leather boots.

As if drawn by his turbulent gaze, the man slowly turned, hands resting lightly at his hips. The breath caught in Niall’s throat as he met chocolate eyes that seemed to burn through him as if he wore nothing. The flash of teeth in the tanned face made his stomach clench, and something stirred in his memory.

His gaze left Niall, flickering over the woman at his side, and he barked out an order to the man that had forced him up on deck, before turning his back to them. He didn’t catch what he said, his words lost to the wind, but Niall’s eyes widened as the elderly lady and her daughter were dragged to the loathsome pirates. Without thought, Niall was on his feet, but a thick arm anchored around his waist, lifting him clear off the ground, He struggled, his fingers clawing at the arm, before another man stepped forwards and slapped Niall across the face. The soft skin of his face burned from the contact, and he cried out, black dots appearing before his eyes.

He continued to struggle weakly, and he saw the arm rise again, and he steeled himself for the brutal blow.

“Hold,” a stern voice ordered, and a large tanned palm caught the upraised arm. “He is a mere scrap of a lad. Tie him up in need be, but don’t bruise that soft skin.”

Niall flinched as a gentle finger brushed his temple, coming away with sticky blood. He watched as the man rubbed the blood between thumb and forefinger. “Don’t make this harder than it has to be,” he warned, capturing Niall’s chin with his fingers and lifting his face so that they locked gazes. Niall’s lips parted on a silent gasp as the heat in those deep chocolate eyes seared him before the man abruptly turned and strode away from him.

He was too stunned to resist as a dirty hand grasped the hem of his shirt and tore a large strip off the delicate material. He blinked back tears as his arms were caught in front of him and his wrists bound tightly with the cloth. He was forced back onto his knees, and he knew he would have purple bruises on the morrow. If he survived.

What followed seemed the longest hours of his young life as booty was transferred from the Ambassador to a smaller, swifter bot over a narrow makeshift bridge. He cringed as nimble lads climbed like monkey across the narrow plank of wood, moving with the ups and downs of the waves. Only one crate was lost to flounder in the sea.

Eventually it was their turn. Realizing they didn’t mean to kill him immediately only brought a certain amount of relief. He knew what would follow would be a fate worse than death.

With a muffled scream he was scooped up against the solid warmth of the man’s chest, his tanned arm anchoring his hips to him as they swung across to the pirate’s ship. Niall’s eyes widened as they gazed down at the water so far below, dark and shadowy between the heaving ships. Niall’s hands clung to the man’s shoulders, his chest crushed against his chest as he molded himself against the pirate in those rushed moments. He landed on his feet like a large jungle cat, and slowly lowered Niall’s feet to the deck. A blush warmed his cheeks as Niall felt him pressed intimately against him, and he was unable to meet the dark brown eyes laughing down at him.

Niall bit his lip down as he heard Perrie’s screams, quickly turning his arms to watch as his sister clawed at the young man who helped her, pleading hysterically for him not to let him fall. Before Niall could take a step towards his distressed sister, his upper arm was caught in a firm grip, and his eyes swung up to meet his captor’s.

“Lock him in my cabin,” he ordered to someone at his shoulder, never taking his eyes of his. Niall’s lips parted in a soundless gasp as he realized what he meant to do to him, and he began to struggle as the lad dragged him toward the steps that led below.

When they reached a door at the end of a narrow walkway the lad opened the door before untying Niall’s bound wrists. Before he could try anything he shoved him into a large cabin before slamming the door closed behind him.

“Pig,” he muttered, rubbing his sore wrists. He gazed around him in trepidation, his eyes widening at the unexpected sight that met his eyes. Fading sunlight filtered in though the several portholes lining the timber walls, lending the polished timber furnishings a warmth and homely feeling. A large bed piled with pillow rested against the far wall, soft and inviting, and his eyes slid skittishly away, unwilling to dwell on the horrible thoughts flying through his mind.

A long desk rested beneath several shelves lined with books and interesting objects that spoke of exotic places. There was thick paper, quills and pieces of was scattered over the surface of the desk, reinforcing the idea that the pirate was educated.

As Niall stood gazing around curiously, he was unprepared for when the door bumped against him, and he quickly moved further into the room, the pulse drumming in his ears.

His stomach clenched with dread as the tall man with the windswept brown hair stepped quietly into the cabin and closed the door behind him to lean against its length. A shiver ran through Niall as those dark eyes locked with his, and he gazed back at him with a coolness he was far from feeling.

Again Niall felt the strange effect he had on him, his eyes taking in the deeply tanned face that would put a dark angel to shame, the massive breadth of his shoulders and the long muscular legs. He seemed to tower over Niall in the confines of the cabin, and he gravely doubted his head reached the man’s shoulders. A memory tugged at him, but he couldn’t quite catch it.

“Remove your shirt.”

Niall took a step back, shocked, his hand flying to his collarbone, something he was prone to when he felt nervous. Halting, he gathered his courage, refusing to be cowed by his overbearing masculinity.

“No.”

He trembled as his gaze flickered over him, noting the erratic rise and fall of his chest, his flushed skin and parted lips, the angry sparks flying from his wide blue eyes.

He merely raised an eyebrow.

“You said don’t make this harder that it has to be. I choose the hard way.” Niall’s small hands clenched and unclenched in the loose folds of his large shirt ash he waited for the man’s anger to boil up. He was totally flummoxed when he threw back his head and laughed.

Niall’s eyes narrowed dangerously, and he stomped his foot. “Don’t you dare laugh at me, you – you mongrel.”

He leaned against the door, his laughter filling the cabin.

“Sweetheart, if you are going to insult someone, at least do it properly. Call me a bastard at the very least.”

“I am not your sweetheart. I am not your anything!” Niall hissed.

“Ah but that is where you are wrong.” His neck prickled at the lightning change in his features, all evidence of humor erased. “You are anything I want you to be.”

He froze on the spot as he moved silently across the room. He was breathless as his fingers reached up and ran his fingers down hisface.

“Remove your shirt before I tear it from your delightful body.”

Niall flinched as a caressing finger traced down the side of his neck, to rest on the collar of his shirt. His lashes fluttered to close as his strong fingers drifted along his collarbone.

“No.”

A shiver ran down Niall’s spine as his head dipped, his lips brushing his ear. “You have a choice, sweetheart.” He bit his lip as the man’s fingers slid down over his hips to grasp at his bottom, jerking him up against him, and his eyes flew open in shock. “You will let me take what it is I desire, or I will leave you to the mercy of my crew.”

Fear held Niall motionless as he pressed a kiss just below his lobe before raising his head to gaze down into his apprehensive blue eyes.

“Know that I will curse you to the deepest fires of hell if you dare to take what is not yours to take,” Niall ground at shakily.

“Come, my little rebellious beauty, remove your shirt. Curse me later if that is still your wish, but for now I have an overwhelming desire to explore my new captive closely.”

His face pale, Niall reached up and began unbuttoning the oversized shirt. It was a slow and arduous task, but eventually the shirt was open. With eyes lowered, he slowly eased the material down his arms, shivering as the cool air brushed over is bare skin.

“You undress like an untried virgin,” the pirate commented as he towered above Niall.

“Of course I am a virgin,” he cried, stepping back from him. He let him. “How dare you suggest-“He bit his lip at the unmistakable gleam of triumph in his eyes, only belatedly realizing his trickery.

“I dare,” he murmured, his thumb brushing over Niall’s parted lips. “Now for the final time, remove that before I tear it from your delicious body.”

Niall drew in a deep breath at his threat, unaware of the alluring picture he presented. The smooth creamy shoulders revealed by the thin straps of his undershirt and the protruding collarbones peeking out behind the white linen tucked into sand colored trousers.

“Turn around,” he muttered huskily.

Slowly, Niall did as he ordered. His breathing sounded ragged to his ears as he stood silently for what seemed in age, knowing his eyes roved over him. He flinched as he felt his hands touch his hips, drawing him up against him so that the solid warmth of his chest filled the curve of Niall’s back.

Niall felt his heart beat erratically as he pressed kisses along his neck.

He gazed down at the large tan hands that molded and caressed his milk pale shoulders, his breathing shallow. These intimate caresses where as strange as they were unexpected, stirring unfamiliar feelings low in the pit of his belly and intoxicating his senses with his closeness.

Fear ran through him at the thought of what this heathen pirate intended, and he tugged himself from his grasp, backing away from him to put as much distance as possible between them until he bumped up against the side of a table. His belly seesawed as he saw his eyes narrow, and Niall quickly spoke. “Surely this thing you intend doing, it – it does not require you to fondle me so,” he whispered desperately, his hands feeling behind him for a weapon of some sort.

The pirate’s lips curved, even as he noted his fear and courage in those guileless sea blue eyes. “Fondle?” He inquired incredulously. “You describe my caresses as fondling?”

Niall swallowed hard as he advanced on him, and his fingers closed over a long thin object. Niall brought his arm up as he moved within reaching distance, his heart racing.

“Don’t – don’t come any closer.”

His teeth flashed at his meager weapon, and it was then realization struck Niall. “You!” He cried. “I saw you in the port. You were following us!”

“Not ‘us’,” he replied silkily. “You.”

“But why?” Niall gasped as he lunged at him, tearing the quill with its silver point from his fingers and tossing it to the floor. He struggled in the pirate’s grasp as he lifted him, placing his bottom on the table and moving swiftly between his thighs.

“Because of this,” he murmured huskily dipping his head to cover Niall’s mouth with his.

He moaned in protest against his mouth as it moved firmly over his, his smaller hands beating at his broad shoulders.

Niall gasped as his fingers closed firmly over his hips and brought him hard up against him, firmly wedging his body between his thighs and preventing him from closing his legs.

His fingers clung to his shoulders as he forced his back to the table, his hips arching as something dug into him.

“Don’t,” he cried out as he tore his mouth from his, his thighs trembling as he felt his hands slide down the sides of his thighs, bringing Niall’s trousers down with them.

“No,” he murmured, trying to cover his body from his all-seeing gaze, but he caught Niall’s wrists in his large palms, dragging them above his head and holding them prisoner in one hand as the other ran down the sensitive flesh on the underside of his arm.

“Yes,” the man muttered fiercely, his eyes lifting to his as his palm settled possessively over his hip, his thumb brushing towards Niall’s groin. Niall’s hips arched when his head dipped to press an openmouthed kiss to his neck.

He squirmed against him, the shocking feel of his mouth and fingers on his body causing a tugging sensation deep in his belly.

The pirate’s head lifted as his fingers brushed lightly over Niall’s groin, all the while watching his expressive face. He struggled harder as his fingers stroked against his crotch, a light moan escaping Niall’s throat as the man bent to lay another kiss below his ear.

He began to lightly caress Niall, speaking lightly against his skin.  Niall bucked into his hand, stiffening slightly as rippling sensations began to flood him. “Please,” he gasped, unsure whether he was asking him to stop this madness and groaned when his touch quickened, a deep coiling sensation beginning low in his belly.

“I,” Niall gripped the man’s shoulders as an explosion tore through him, his body rippling underneath his touch, as he came, making a mess upon the other man’s hand, his head dropping back to lay against the desk.

“I knew you would be like this, soft and warm and wanting.” He kissed Niall slowly, and as he caressed his hip, reality slowly returned to Niall’s dazed senses. “Ever since I first saw you in the market place, as your sister bought ribbons.”

“You-you planned this,” he gasped, struggling off the desk. He let him go, and he stumbled to his feet, his eyes searching hastily for his discarded clothing. Niall quickly pulled on the crumpled articles and turned around to face him.

He lay leisurely on the bed, watching him closely, and Niall felt a blush warm his cheeks.

“Niall,” he murmured, and his eyes rose to his, outraged.

“You even know my name!” He cried out desperately.” Yet I do not know yours, even though you – you – “

“Liam.” He said quietly, his hand patting the bed beside him but Niall refused to heed him. “My crew knows me as Wolf.”

His eyes narrowed dangerously as Niall backed slowly toward the door and he gasped in horror as he moved swiftly from the bed. His finger closed around the doorknob just as Liam caught him, easily lifting him up off his feet and carrying him over to the bed. He tossed him down onto its softness, the breath rushing from his lungs as he lay before him.

Liam towered over him, hands on hips as he surveyed Niall’s swollen lips and dazed sky-blue eyes. “You forget, sweetheart. You are my captive now. There is no escape for you.”

“Bastard,” Niall said with all the haughtiness he could muster, and Liam threw back his head and laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Niall moaned softly as the gentle rocking of the boat intruded on his drowsy slumber, and his fingers curled in the sheets. He lay sprawled on the softest of mattresses, his hand nestled beneath his cheek, his limbs free from constriction beneath the clean sheet. His sea blue eyes fluttered open, and he stretched, enjoying the sunlight on his skin.

His heart thudded in his chest and he sat up with a start, hastily drawing the sheets over his naked torso as his gaze flew around the cabin in alarm. The last vestiges of sleep flew from his mind as his eyes collided with devilish brown ones.

Liam sat with his long muscular legs stretched out before him, his arm looped over the back of the chair turned to face the bed. Niall swallowed hard at the realization that he had watched him as he slept, and heat stole up his cheeks.

“You – you bastard. Get out of here!” he hissed furiously. “You’ve taken what you wanted, so leave me in peace.”

Liam merely smiled as his intense brown eyes caressed his face and bare shoulders.

“If yesterday was all I wanted, sweetheart, no doubt I would oblige you.”

A frown marred Niall’s brow as he glared at him, trying to comprehend his meaning. He refused to dwell on the fact that he was naked in Liam’s bed, or of how vulnerable he felt as his tanned muscular body clad in light brown breeches and a cream linen shirt seemed to fill the cabin.

Niall’s eyes widened slightly as he concluded what it was that he wanted. “The clothes I wore yesterday did not belong to me. I am merely a servant, and of no value should you wish to ransom me.

Liam wiped his hand across his mouth at Niall’s snooty tone, trying to hide his smile at the picture he presented. Despite being naked as the day he was born, he sat in the middle of his bed as though a king, his back ramrod straight, his face expressionless. The “Ah,” was all he could manage, and fury darkened the wide blue eyes that gazed back at him.

“What do you mean, ‘ah’?” He demanded. “Either you will let me go or… his eyes widened at the possibilities. Quickly he backtracked. “I mean, I’m sure Lord Whitshaw will pay you a modest sum to return me, it would be worthwhile not to… um-“

“Dispose of you?” Liam inserted silkily.

Niall bit his lip, knowing instinctively by the gleam in his eyes that he was teasing him, yet it was too important a matter – his life was at stake! – to treat it lightly.

“Yes,” he replied softly, concentrating on the patterns his fingers traced on the sheets.

His heart began to pound as he heard Liam shift in the chair and cross the small distance to the bed. The mattress dipped beneath his weight as he rested one knee on the bed and placed a finger beneath Niall’s chin, tilting his face to his.

“Then let me make it clear, Niall. I have no intention of ransoming you.”

“But-“ a finger pressed against his soft lips, still bruised from Liam’s demanding kisses of the evening before.

“You are mine. You were mine since the first moment I say you in the market place with your sister.” As Niall’s lips parted on a soundless gasp, he smiled. “Yes, your sister.”

Liam’s head lowered as his lips captured Niall’s, moving over his mouth tenderly as he gazed down into his startled blue eyes before slowly withdrawing. He shivered when Liam brushed a hand through his hair.

“And I don’t give away what is mine,” he promised Niall.

His lips parted on a silent gasp as he left him, gently closing the door behind him.

 

Xx

 

Niall smiled with joy when he discovered the bowl of fresh water and a small sliver of peppermint soap that rested inside the of the door. Beside it rested a comb and neatly folded breeches and linen shirt. He had just finished dressing when a tall, lanky man, almost as tall as Liam, stood filling the entrance of the cabin.

The breath caught in his lungs as a small figure ducked out beneath his arm and hurled itself at Niall where he sat on the edge of the bed running the comb through his short hair. His arms folded around a sobbing Perrie in surprise as he gazed upon the man over Perrie’s head with loathing. Familiar brown eyes glared back at him for an instant before he shook his head in disgust and closed the door sharply on the siblings.

Niall stroked Perrie’s hair soothingly as his older sister heaved against his shoulder. Horrid thoughts raced through his mind at what had been done to his sister, and he tried to suppress the outrage that burned through him as he comforted his sister. After what seemed an age had passes, Perrie’s distress eased somewhat, and Niall gently questioned her.

“Did he hurt you?”

“Yes! Well, no, not really. But he wanted to!” Perrie mumbled against his shoulder.

“You mean he didn’t try to...” Niall searched for the words, not wanting to shock his sister.

“He said I was pretty, and that I had nice pale skin. But he was so huge, and I…”

“You what?” Niall asked fearfully when no more words were forthcoming.

“Oh, it’s all so humiliating. He tried to undress me, and he was kissing me in all these strange places, and it was nice at first. Are you shocked?” before Niall could answer she quickly went on, “but…but when he undid his breeches, I got scared and started to cry, and he got really disgusted and angry with me and he stormed out.” Perrie wailed.

Niall couldn’t control the growing fury as she rubbed her sister’s back. “Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay.”

He held his sister, his chin resting down on Perrie’s and he gently rocked her in his arms. Whether from exhaustion or emotional turmoil, Perrie was soon asleep, Niall gently eased her down onto the mattress.

 

Xx

 

Niall stormed from the cabin, his fists clenched as his eyes adjusted to the light as he stomped up the wooden steps with bare feet. They didn’t even try to lock the cabin door. Did he think they were so weak that they wouldn’t try to escape? Niall spotted Liam almost immediately, the tall muscular frame standing at the helm, his legs braced wide apart. He recognized the instant Liam spotted him by the way his shoulders stiffened slightly.

Without a second though Niall marched right up to him and punched him hard in the jaw. His hand burned as his furious eyes locked with Liam’s, and slight tremor raced through him at the dangerous look in his narrowed brown eyes.

“How dare you let that disgusting man try to – to ravish my sister. She is only twenty and soon to be wed.”

“The man you speak of his my cousin, so tread carefully Niall.” His eyes widened slightly at the underlying seriousness of Liam’s words. “And your sister is older than you, no?”

Niall gasped when, without warning he captured his wrist and drew her up against his solid warmth. “I fear you are in need of being taught a lesson, Niall. It is not wise to strike a man or question his authority.”

Niall squirmed against him, but his grip was like iron. “Should you wish to fight me Niall, I would take great pleasure in it. But such sport is for the bed chamber, so choose your battles wisely, lest you lose and discover yourself on your back beneath me.”

He gasped in outrage. “You bastard! I will never let you do that – that horrible thing to me again!” he declared rebelliously.

“Oh Niall, you have so much to learn.” Niall squeaked in alarm as Liam picked him up effortlessly and tossed him over his shoulder, sending the breath rushing from his lungs. His hand was planted firmly on his bottom as he strode across the deck and down the steps, uncaring of the hoots and whistles of his men. His boots thundered along the dark hall until he reached his cabin, and he sent the door to his chamber flying back on its hinges.

“Get out,” he said with dangerous softness to a startled Perrie, and kicked the door closed after her hasty departure.

He deposited a pink faced Niall on his feet, and unbuckled his wide belt and slowly withdrew it from the loops of his breeches. Niall swallowed nervously, familiar with the feel of a belt after being walloped often for his impudence by Lord Whitshaw’s wife.

Liam saw the look of wariness in his wide eyes, and silently cursed as he let the belt fall to the floor. Didn’t he know he wouldn’t harm a hair on his head?

A breath Niall didn’t know he was holding rushed from his lungs when Liam dropped it to the floor. He watched in amazement as he drew out a chair and leaned back lazily on its solid frame. His lips parted on a soundless gasp as his fingers beckoned him insolently.

He shook his head, gazing upon Liam mutinously.

Liam raised a dark eyebrow. “The longer you hesitate, Niall, the more severe your punishment.”

“Oh,” he murmured, biting hid lip as he thought swiftly about what he might do to him. A delicious ball of heat uncurled in his belly at the wicked image of Liam stroking him. Slowly, anxiously, he took small steps away from him. Another gasp escaped him as Liam’s hand snaked out, capturing his wrist and drawing him between his spread thighs. Niall’s heart picked up speed as his gaze flickered to the hard bulge between Liam’s thighs then darted swiftly away.

Liam gazed up at him as he released his wrist and ran his large palms up the sides of his torso, drawing the linen up higher and higher. The corner of his lips quirked when he felt him quiver.

“Do you tremble in fear, Niall, or anticipation?” he drawled as his fingers stroked her shoulders teasingly, finally drawing the shirt above and over his head.

“Neither.” Niall said with a coolness he was far from feeling.

Liam’s hands slid along his chest, his fingertips teasing the rosy nipples on Niall’s chest. He arched lightly as Liam rolled the aching tips between his fingers.

His eyes were intent on his expressive face as slipped one hand down to the buttons on Niall’s breeches. “Little lair, you love it when I play with your tender nipples, “ he murmured huskily, and Niall moaned softly as he toyed with a nipple while his other hand unfastened Niall’s breeches and slowly slid over him.

Niall’s hands reached out cling to his shoulders for support as Liam’s knowing fingers tormented him between his thighs, drawing soft gasps from his untutored body.

Liam had known from the first that he had to have him. It had been a simple matter to bribe the captain of the Ambassador to take a certain path, to offer only a show of resistance when he took the beautiful stranger captive. Something had gone fatally wrong when one of the Ambassador’s passengers thought to defend the ship, killing one of Liam’s men and resulting in the fool’s injury. The arrangement had been to keep all passengers below deck, and Liam had looted some of its more precious treasures as some sort for paltry reparation for his dead crewman’s family.

He felt Niall’s delicious body shudder as his fingers coaxed him dangerously close to his peak, and he gently withdrew from him, towering above him as he guided Niall backwards.

Niall barely noticed as his knees bumped against the edge of the bed, or of the pressure of Liam’s hands on his shoulders as he eased him onto his back on the soft mattress, too lost up in a sensual daze.  
  
“Lift your bottom,” he murmured huskily, and Niall did as he bid without a murmur of protest. He bit his lip as Liam drew his breeches down, exposing the sparse thatch of curls and the gentle swell of him, and the rise and fall of his chest. Liam’s warm hands trailed down over his hips to ease down between his thighs. Gently he tugged them apart and knelt between them.   
  
Niall didn’t know what he was about when his hands drew his bottom to the edge of the bed and guided his legs over Liam’s shoulders. It was only as he felt his warm breaths stir him that he began to realize Liam’s wicked intent.  
  
“No, you couldn’t possibly,” he began, only to end in a squeak as his tongue darted out, lapping at him. His whole body arched, his fingers digging into the mattress above his head as Liam’s mouth moved over him, tasting him, nibbling him, driving him into a frenzy of need.   
  
Liam’s palms clamped his thighs to his shoulders as Niall writhed and shuddered against his wicked mouth. Lightening raced up his spine as he lapped at his swollen, pulsing rim, and his breath came in small pants.   
  
Niall’s pink face rolled side to side as gasping cries escaped him, his bottom squirming and writhing at the feel of  Liam’s lips and tongue in his most intimate place. He felt the tension build to the point of almost unbearableness as his tongue pushed up inside of him, and Niall keened in frustration when his mouth withdrew, his heart pounding madly.   
  
“Please,” he begged, arching his hips as he desperately sought his mouth. Liam eased his thighs from his shoulders, holding them wide as he gazed upon at him.   
  
“Have you learnt your lesson, sweetheart?”  
  
Niall’s heart seemed to still for an instant in his breast. Had this been a game to Liam? His thoughts ruhed back to when they had stood on deck, and of what he had said.   
  
“Never,” he breathed huskily, his wide blue eyes spitting angry sparks at the pirate. The damned devil had used his traitorous body against him to prove a point!   
  
He left Niall sprawled on the bed, panting, to return with a long silken scarf. Niall’s eyes widened warily as he knelt on the bed at his side and gently drew him up the bed so that he lay fully on it. Before he realized Liam’s intent, he had wrapped the scarf firmly around Niall’s wrists and looped it around the bed post, securing his bound wrists. Liam stood back, admiring his handwork, as he tugged uselessly on the soft material.   
  
“What have you done?” he cried, unable to break free. Liam leaned over, his muscular arms bulging as he pressed a teasing kiss against his belly.   
  
“You pig,” Niall cried as he left him. “You can’t do this to me. Untie me at once!” Liam never once looked back as he closed the door softly behind him. “Bastard!” he screeched, and his masculine chuckle could be heard through the door, infuriating him. Niall stamped his heels against the mattress in frustration as a low growl escaped him.  
  
~*~   
  
Niall’s heart picked up speed when he heard Liam return a little time later, and he turned his face to the side. To his complete frustration the fever pitch Liam had aroused him to had only began to wane, and even now him body still pulsed from his intimate caresses.  
  
Niall shivered as his warm lips pressed against the delicate skin just behind his earlobe.   
  
“What is it you want from me?” he asked, the words drawn from some deep place within him.   
  
His fingers stoked from him chin down over the hollow in his throat to lazily circle his collarbone. “Your body, heart and soul,” Liam replied lightly.  
  
A small choke of nervous laughter escaped Niall, which quickly turned to a moan as Liam’s warm mouth closed over his shoulder and lightly sucked.

“You have to let me go,” Niall cried, trying to fight the exquisite sensations of his mouth and fingers on his bound body.” You – you can’t keep me here a prisoner forever.”  
  
He gasped when Liam flipped him over onto his belly, the ties at him wrists drawing his arms up high above him with a swift motion. He wiggled as Liam’s hands grasped his hips, drawing him up and settling him onto his knees, leaving his creamy bottom thrust up in an extremely vulnerable position.   
  
Niall’s eyes squeezed shut as his fingers dipped down into the sweet cleft between him cheeks, delving lower until they discovered his dewy heat. Liam’s fingers began to stroke him, as though he were a delicate harp, gently plucking at strings. He squirmed with need and unfulfilled desire.   
  
“Please,” he begged, hating himself. A whimper escaped him as his teeth gently closed over the silky skin of him bottom.   
  
“Stop tormenting me!” he cried as he began to push back on Liam’s fingers. His back arched as another long finger slipped up inside of him, his thighs trembling.

Soft mewling cries escaped him as Liam worked his fingers inside him with maddening slowness as his tongue traced the dimples above his heart-shaped bottom.   
  
“Do you want me, Niall?” Liam breathed against his damp flesh.   
  
Niall’s face was pink between his straining arms, his breathing uneven. His body screamed for the release only Liam could give him, yet some instinct, one last drop of dignity, prevented him from uttering the words that would end this torment.   
  
“How long do you intend on lying to both of us, Niall James Horan?”   
  
He should have been shocked that Liam knew his full name, but he was beyond caring, too lost up in the frenzy of need he had driven him too.   
  
“Why fight what it is that is between us, Niall?”   
  
Tears filled his eyes as his whole back arched as Liam’s mouth settled back down over him. Just as Niall felt the tension build to breaking point between his thighs, Liam’s mouth released him.   
  
“Oh, god,” Niall choked. “Please, I can’t take this no longer. Please, I need – I want you inside of me.”  
  
Liam groaned against his creamy flesh, and he felt the bed move beneath him as he shifted behind him. Hands smoothed the flesh of him back in long sure strokes before gripping him hips as he pressed the broad tip of him against Niall. 

“Like this?” he queried huskily as he surged against him, pushing the tight walls of his bottom apart as he began to heath himself inside of Niall.   
  
He moaned and squirmed on the thick hard length of him slowly filling him, his head thrown back, his back arching as he cried out. His body shuddered in ecstasy as Liam drove into him to the hilt, possessing him fully.

xx  
  
Niall lay curled up in a ball on the bed, gazing out at the darkening sky through the porthole. He hadn’t moved since Liam had left him, too stunned by what had happened to even think about moving.   
  
His thoughts wavered between shock and dread, yet it was the tiny thrills of excitement that he feared the most.   
  
He didn’t move when he heard the door softly open and close, nor the gentle hand smoothing though his hair as his sister settled on the bed.   
  
“Did it hurt?” Perrie asked softly.   
  
Niall shook his head slightly, never once taking his eyes off the rise and fall of the sea as the ship rocked gently. They had anchored not long ago, and he had heard the lowering of boats in the water, the noisy scraping of crates along the wooden deck as cargo was unloaded.   
  
Small hands ran soothingly through his hair, untangling small snarls.   
  
“Do you want to…talk about it?”  
  
Again Niall shook him head, and Perrie fell silent.   
  
After an eternity, Niall finally spoke. “Do you remember the summer we spent in Brighton, and how we swam in the sea?”  
  
“Oh, yes, it was absolutely freezing, and my toes turned blue!” Perrie giggled in recollection.   
  
“The sea would be warm here,” Niall said, rolling onto his back to gaze up at his sister.   
  
Perrie gazed back at him with her head on the side, before enlightenment dawned and her eyes widened. “You want to-to...”  
  
Niall nodded intently, grasping his sister’s hand. “We are both narrow enough to try and fit through the porthole. It would be a small drop to the sea, and then we could swim toward shore and get help.”   
  
“But they would see us and stop us!”  
  
“It will be dark soon.”   
  
“But what if we can’t make it.”  
  
“We will,” Niall almost pleaded.   
  
“He did hurt you!” Perrie exclaimed at Niall’s look, and Niall gazed away as he sat up, presenting Perrie with his creamy back. Niall was unaware of the look of horror on Perrie’s face as her eyes traversed the creamy skin of Niall’s back lightly marred with bruises that evidenced Liam’s possession of him.  
“I won’t leave without you, Perrie. But we have to go soon. It may be our only chance.”   
  
~*~  
  
That was how they found themselves in the inky dark water not long later, the lights from the not-so distant shore their only guide to safety.   
  
Their clothes swirled around them as they paddled toward the shore, and Niall was thankful that the tide was incoming, as their swimming ability was poor.   
  
Niall had feared Liam’s return would thwart their plans as he impatiently waited for darkness to fall, and even now he expected his yell to travel across the water as he discovered him missing from his cabin.   
  
He was exhausted by the time he waded up onto the dark beach, collapsing onto his knees in the soft sand, so different from the smooth hard pebbles at the beach in Brighton.   
  
As he turned to wait for his sister, only a length or two behind him, he didn’t see the large thick man loom out of the darkness. It was only the smell of stale cigar smoke and ale that warned him a moment before pain flared at the back of his head, sending the world black.   
  
~*~  
  
Niall woke with a pounding headache. He was cold and shivery, curled up on the wooden floor, him damp clothes clinging to him stiffly.   
  
It was dark where he lay, not a sliver of light to give a hint of his surroundings. He moved slightly, and his heart felt as though it fell to him knees as metal scraped along the floor. It was only then that he became aware of thick metal manacles weighing heavily on him ankles.   
  
“Perrie!” he whispered fearfully, feeling around him. Nothing.   
  
Oh, god, what had his foolishness and pride gotten them into? Could Perrie have drowned, never having made it ashore? Or was she somewhere aboard the ship, being brutally used by rough, drunken men?   
  
Climbing unsteadily to his feet, a whimper of pain shot through his head and he stumbled against a wall. Feeling around him, he discovered it was large dusty crates. He stumbled again, and it was then with dread it finally dawned on him that he was on a ship, and it was sailing.   
  
He didn’t know how long he searched along the crates for his sister, stopping often as dizziness overwhelmed him.   
  
The breath froze in his lungs when he heard heavy footsteps leading toward the place where he had woken.   
  
The footsteps halted. “Come out, come out, where ever you are,” a harsh male voice slurred, and shudders raced up Niall’s spine.   
  
He heard him stumble, thumping against the crates.   
  
“There’s nothin to be fraid of, me darlin. I just want a little taste of your sweet honey pot.”  
  
A tear trickled down Niall’s cheek as he heard him stumble about.   
  
“Come on, darlin, I promise not to be too rough with ye,” he pleaded. “Just a quick poke or two, and I’ll let ye go.”   
  
Niall swallowed hard as his voice came closer to where he squatted surrounded by crates.  
  
“Don’t make me go get a candle,” he muttered angrily as he kicked something in the darkness, causing a racket as things tumbled to the floor. “I’ve been waitin ages for you to wake, so you could feel my big cock tearing up your tight ass and pretty mouth. I love to hearing the whores scream.”  
  
Niall shuddered with relief as his voice faded, feeling sick and faint.  
  
“You won’t like it if I have to get a candle, bitch,” he muttered angrily. “I’ll bring me mate to hold your legs open, I will.”   
  
Niall jumped as a door slammed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i finally made a fic tumblr, gerardsbutlers.tumblr.com :) i'll be posting previews and updates and other stuff (niam hello)  
> the next chapter should be up soon! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I haven't updated sooner. My laptop contracted a virus, and I didn't have this story backed up. Someone very dear to me who inspired me very much, recently died, and I have not been able to get anything decent typed up. All I've managed is what I have posted below, and I don't think it's at all up to par. So, I'm taking a short hiatus on this story. I'm sorry, but I'm just having a hard time with it. :(

Niall felt as though ages had passed before he heard the man’s return, his footsteps steadier and more determined than before as he searched amongst the crates. He pushed back further into the little nook he had found, his arms wrapped around his drawn up legs, his face pressed against his knees.   
  
Niall heard the steps close in, and squeezed his eyes shut in dread. He felt his presence as he finally stood before him, the candlelight spreading around them as the silence stretched out. A sob escaped Niall, which he quickly tried to muffle.   
  
“I am not happy, sweetheart.”  
  
Niall’s head swung up, his heart in his throat. Frightened blue eyes took in the sight of him, dangerously handsome, blood oozing from a cut on his cheek. Angry brown eyes blazed down at him.   
  
“Liam!” he cried, trembling as intense tangle of emotions rushed over him. Relief, hope, fear, love. Niall was unable to move, and simply gazed up at him with anxious wide blue eyes filled with tears.   
  
“Come here,” Liam murmured with concern.   
  
Niall gave a little cry as he stumbled to his feet and buried himself in Liam’s open arms, his face pressed against the solid warmth of his chest as sobs racked through his tiny frame.   
  
“That’s the first time you’ve said my name,” he murmured, as he titled Niall’s chin up and gently kissed him. His mouth moved over his tenderly as he held him in the cradle of his arms, and Niall clung to his shirt, kissing him back with sweet passion.   
  
He drew back from Niall to gaze down at him intently, his eyes narrowing on the manacles at his ankles. “Did he rape you?”  
  
Niall shook his head, dropping his eyes, unable to gaze upon the deep concern in his eyes without more tears spilling down his cheeks.   
  
“You can tell me if he did, sweetheart. There is no shame in what he did to you.”  
  
“No, he didn’t rape me,” Niall whispered. “Please, just take me home.” He didn’t want to think about when his cabin had become like a home to him, just wanting to feel his arms around him and never letting him go.  
  
Niall took the candle he offered him, holding it aloft as Liam lifted him up in his arms and carried him through the dank maze of crates towards the partially open door. He snuggled in his strong muscular arms, feeling safe for the first time in ages.   
  
“Is Perrie-“  
  
“She is with my brother. It was because of her that we found you so quickly, and for that I am eternally grateful.”  
  
Niall was amazed at the respect he heard in his voice, and wondered only for a brief instant what his sister had done as he gazed up at Liam.  
  
“You’re hurt,” he murmured, feeling guilty that he had forgotten so quickly. Niall reached up and gently wiped away a drop of blood with his thumb.  
  
“Do not fear, little one. It would take much more than that to unman me. Nothing could keep me from exhausting myself between your sweet thighs as soon as I get you aboard my ship.”  
  
Niall blushed, burying his head against his chest, and Liam chuckled.   
  
“I would like nothing more,” he breathed shyly, and he stumbled, almost dropping him.  
  
“Hell,” he muttered, gazing down at Niall with warm brown eyes. “I can see you are going to be the death of me, sweetheart.”


End file.
